Heart Beat
'''Heart Beat '''is song of Ross Lynch in Austin & Ally soundtrack (2012) Lyrics I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none 'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun I'll make you forget (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right Your heart at the speed of light (My heart at the speed of light) Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway We're only young once so grow up with me babe We're already halfway, already halfway I'll make you forget. (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay No I won't leave this room without you You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go So I'm a take you to the top And bring you down slow oh I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Hey-ay Let me hear you like Hey-ay-ay hey-ay Can you do it like Hey-ay hey-ay Hey-ay Let me hear you like Hey-ay-ay hey-ay Can you do it like Hey-ay hey-ay-ay Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs